I'm Alive
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Uchiha Madara has finally been captured by Konoha! To make him tell his story, Konoha must resort to the most terrible tortures to get him to talk! Dedicated to Nisroc. RATED M. Contains torture, yaoi, Madara pairings!


**New Madara torture story! Huzzah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Pairing(s): Guh. Can't tell at the moment… xD**

**WARNINGS: Will contain numerous, graphic tortures and violence as well as some yaoi, so beware!**

**Dedicated to **_**Nisroc**_**!**

****

Chapter One: Laughter

Silence. That's all. Not a whisper, not the cool spring breeze. Nothing. It was like death. There was no sound, no feeling. No sight, no tastes, no smell. Everything is gone. For a split moment, Madara wondered if he was dead. Had it finally happened? Had he succumbed to Death's teasing, seductive croon? Death's icy cold, yet alluring touch?

No, Madara realized, relaxing. It wasn't death… It was something much worse. He finally began to feel. His arms were sore, tied behind him. He was cold. He could smell rain and sweat and blood. He could taste the scents on his tongue. All he saw was black, however, for a thick blindfold was wrapped around his eyes.

_To hide the power of Sharingan_. Madara thought with a smirk of satisfaction. Sure, he should be unnerved. One minute he's traveling with his faithful subordinate and delicate prodigy, next minute, he's being heavily sedated… By something. No…

Not something.

Someone.

More than one someone.

_Konohagakure shinobi_.

Madara had wondered for a while when Konoha would gain some strand of intelligence to track him down and capture him. Alive. He had to give them credit, though. They must be stronger than he anticipated if they could capture him alive.

The sound of muffled voices; possibly speaking outside whatever interrogation room he was in. He heard squeaking, like cell doors being shut. He wondered if they had sent him to the prison in Konoha, but the thought vanished when he realized it wasn't possible. They would be fools to put him with other inmates. Madara would kill them all with a single glance. They must have put him somewhere else… Solitary confinement?

Suddenly, the sound of a heavy metal door echoed in the room as it groaned open. Madara wanted to see who had come to visit him, but decided to stay silent. He listened to the faint, heavy breathing of the intruder. The person sounded angry, but prideful at the same moment.

"Uchiha Madara," A voice began firmly, "Your presence in the ninja world has caused more than one war. You are hereby under arrest by the shinobi of Konohagakure for countless accounts of murder, treachery-"

"Excuse me," Madara broke in suddenly, sounding calm, but amused, "Treachery?"

"Yes. You are of the Uchiha Clan. Of Konoha. You have betrayed our village-"

"_I_ am not from Konohagakure." Madara interrupted again casually, tapping the pads of his toes on the cold cement floor.

"My name is Morino Ibiki. I am the-"

"Head of the interrogation unit. I know you." Madara cut in again, sighing in boredom. There was the sound of an annoyed scowl as Ibiki went on.

"Well. Good then. You have some visitors before we begin your interrogation. If you don't want to be mercilessly tortured, then speak to them if you won't speak to me." He said, his voice moving toward the door. Madara grinned to himself like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Ibiki opened the door and the sound of someone moving in followed as Ibiki departed.

"So… You're Madara, huh?" It was Naruto's voice. Madara recognized it. The last time he heard that boy was the demanding of Itachi's whereabouts. Madara was still grinning, but still to himself. He prided himself in keeping secrets and for spilling the ones that could make his victims squirm.

"Yes. You've been paying attention… How're you doing, Naruto?" Madara asked innocently, quickly wiping the grin off his face as Naruto came to stand in front of him.

"How can you ask me that?! It's your fault everything is going wrong, you jerk!"

"I take that as a 'I'm doing horrible, Madara'… That's too bad." Madara mused, lifting his face up. He could feel Naruto's cerulean blue eyes burning into him with a blinding passion of fury. The feeling was warming Madara up immediately. Madara didn't smile now. Despite the warmth of hatred, Madara longed for the spring breeze outside the room. He was feeling uncomfortable now. He forced a smile onto his face.

"How's Kyuubi doing?" He asked. He heard Naruto's breath hitch and it made him smile for real. There. He was back in control.

"You know about…?"

"Of course I know about Kyuubi," Madara retorted smartly, "He's _my_ pet."

"Your… Pet…?" Naruto managed to ask in befuddlement. Madara tilted his head to face Naruto.

"Yes. You don't think Kyuubi attacked Konoha… On his own… Do you? That thing is much to dim-witted for that…" He drawled.

Across from him, Naruto was frozen, his wide blue eyes locked on the creature before him, who called himself an Uchiha. Inside his stomach, beneath the seal set on him by his father, the Fourth Hokage, Kyuubi was snarling viciously at the insult. Naruto instinctively grasped his gut, grimacing. It dawned on him that Madara couldn't be lying… Or could he? Naruto mentally asked Kyuubi, who kept snarling viciously. That was enough to prove… Madara was correct.

"You bastard…!" Naruto managed to spit. Madara turned his head to the side, his smirk curving into an innocent pout that he'd normally use with his Tobi display of persona.

"Well! Who knew the young one had such a way with words?" He mused.

"Shut up already! Everything is your fault! The reason the Uchiha Clan was looked down upon and the reason people hated me and-and the reason Sasuke left! And the reason Itachi killed everyone! You-You're like some kind of devil, damn it! Why are you smiling?!" Naruto roared angrily, tears of rage stinging his blue eyes. Madara was still smiling as if he was watching a nostalgic video in his mind of all the events listed in Naruto's fit.

"Yes," Madara began, sounding more amazed than ashamed, "I started it. Would you look at that? Well, that is, if you're not looking as far back as our ancestors… But, sure. Blame it on me."

"How can you sit there and accept it?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Who knows?"

"You know! Don't play stupid with me!" Naruto cried and lunged forward to grab Madara around the neck, but Madara's face snapped back toward him and froze him in mid-run. Naruto almost expected black flames, like he'd seen Itachi use, to burst from he blindfold and roast him like a pig, but nothing happened. Madara's smile had vanished and his expression was blank. Almost like Itachi's. Almost like Sasuke's…

"Why do all of you look at me like that?" Naruto heard himself ask. A villainous smirk curled onto Madara's handsome face.

"Whatever do you mean?" Madara asked innocently.

"You all look at me like I'm inferior!"

"Well… If I _could_ look at you, I would be looking at you like you're inferior because I'm wearing a blindfold and can't look at you." Madara answered smoothly, the humor in his voice like ice. Madara laughed at his own humor, which was very bland to Naruto, who glared at him.

"Sasuke looked at me like that. Itachi did for a while until I just recently met him… And now you look at me. You Uchiha think you're so powerful, don't you? Are you the one who started all this Uchiha-are-so-much-better-than-everyone thing?"

"Do I look like the one who started this pathetic excuse for a clan? Hell, there's hardly a member left, anyway… But, no. I already knew I was powerful. I don't need my parents teaching me that." Madara replied calmly. Naruto felt an angry smirk smack onto his face.

"Pretty tough talk for someone who just got captured." He stated. To his complete disappoint, Madara didn't frown or pull a blank face. Instead, Madara smiled.

"Touché… But, if you faced me, I'd kill you with just blinking my eye."

"You're wearing a blindfold now."

"All right," Madara replied with a smirk, "If you think you can attack me in a fair fight, take this blindfold off me." Naruto rolled his eyes and reached out to tear the clothe off, then he gasped at his movements. He leapt back, staring. Madara sat there innocently in the metal chair, his long arms tied behind his back with chakra-encoded wire. The loose, pale purple t-shirt that hung on his thin, slender frame didn't billow nor did the matching pants. The chakra seal pasted onto the front of his shirt didn't glow, didn't signal an attempt to attack. He was calm.

_And I'm an idiot!_ Naruto thought, angry with himself. He had come so very close to just killing himself. He knew, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, that Madara was very powerful. The man practically glowed with an aura so powerful that it even intimidated the gods! It wasn't just his chakra that was abnormally powerful, but his hypnotic voice that poured out beauty. Naruto wasn't gay, but he wasn't straight either…

Madara was beautiful enough to turn even the straightest man gay. Everything about him was absolutely gorgeous. The thick mane of smooth black spikes that had been cut, but had recently grown to the small of his back. The porcelain glow of his totally flawless skin. Naruto hated this beautiful man.

"I'm not stupid," Naruto said at last in a steady, firm voice, "I'm not about to let you go… Not until you tell us why, what, and how you're doing things. Then, you're going to tell me where Itachi is. I'm going to find him and bring him in too. Then Sasuke will come back. And when he does, we're killing you."

"Oh… And Itachi?" Madara asked curiously. Naruto scowled.

"His fate is up to Sasuke."

"I see. Well, if you're going to leave, do me a favor."

"What?" Naruto demanded in annoyance. Madara's calm face turned from one side, then moved slowly across the floor before lifting. Madara grinned at him.

"If you see Itachi and Sasuke, tell them Uncle Madara loves them very much and wouldn't mind seeing them both again. Or, and grab me a glass of water, would you? I'm parched." Madara added, giving his head a cute, innocent little tilt. Naruto didn't know what to say! This man was a joke! Naruto stormed out of the room.

As soon as he did, Madara's grin faded into a frown. He didn't like frowning. It would ruin his face with wrinkles, but even so, he couldn't smile anymore. That was hurting his mouth too. His cheeks were sore from faking those countless smiles. What he wanted was to go to bed. Flop down and cuddle with his blankets, but he knew the path that lay ahead of him now.

Torture.

This time, a real grin came onto Madara's face, but it wasn't a happy one.

Despite his sore cheeks, Madara grinned. It turned into a half laugh before it burst forth loudly. He knew the others could probably hear him as he laughed. Might as well be happy before it all happened, Madara figured as he laughed.

Let them try. I won't speak. I'm not hiding anything anyway! The one who knows everything is dead! Been long dead! Let them try and let them fail because I'll only laugh when they do fail!

****

**A/N: New Madara torture story~ Sorry if there's OOC. D': I'll try to keep them in character, but don't forget. O-o; I'm still getting back into Naruto, so I have to reread things and re… Watch things. xD I hope you guys like this one!**


End file.
